So Far Away, Yet So Close
by Mrs. Monoghan 123
Summary: Tree Hill falls apart and suddenly gets put back together. Please read and review!


Long Gone

Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own any of these characters.

Scene 1

"I knew you would come," Chris looked at Haley with a smile.

She looked at him and breathed hard, "I was going home to Nathan and I ended up here."

They heard the announcement that their train was leaving.

Chris smiled and pulled out his ticket, "You ready?"

"You didn't let me finish. I came here to give you your money back for paying for that extra ticket. I am not going with you, Chris."

He stared at her hard, "What?! Haley, you know there has always been something between us. This is our chance to get away and become famous. That's what you want isn't it?"

She laughed a little, "No, it's not. I want to become famous, yes, but I want my husband to help me along the way. I love Nate, Chris. I chose him and that's the way it's going to be."

Haley shoved the money into Chris's hand and walked away.

"You're making a mistake Haley! This is where you belong. With me. In New York!"

Chris yelled and yelled but Haley just kept walking.

Scene 2

"Jake!" Peyton looked at him blankly as if not believing he was there.

"You know this guy, Peyton?" Rick looked at her, "Yo, Peyton, you there?"

"Omigod, Jake!" She ran towards him and hugged him, "I missed you so much."

Tears fell from her eyes as she gripped him with all her might. She let go and turned to Rick.

"Your services are no longer needed. Thanks."

Rick stared at her and threw the packet of cocaine on the floor. Jake walked over and picked it up. He stared at it and then at Peyton.

"What is this, Peyton? Are you doing drugs?" He looked at her. She was silent. "Answer me god damit!"

Tears swelled up in her eyes again. Jake looked at her holding the tiny packet of drugs.

"Peyton, are you doing drugs? Tell me." Jake gripped her shoulders as he spoke,

Peyton looked up and him, tears and all, "I…I tried once. But only once. I promise."

"And you were going to do it again?"

"I missed you and I'm dealing with so much crap right now. I thought it would help clam me down. I'm sorry."

She looked at him.

"You tried drugs because you missed me? What kind of shit is that!! Come on Peyton…you're better than that! Do you have any idea what this can do to you?"

She cried harder with every word he said. "Yes I do. And I know it was wrong. I promise you I'll never do it again. Okay, I promise. I'm just so glad you're back!"

She hugged him again. Harder than the last. He put his arms on her shoulders and asked,

"Okay Peyton, what is all this shit that you're dealing with? What could possibly make you want to do drugs? "

She looked at the floor and then at him, "Rumors are going around about me that I am a lesbian and then I wore a shirt that said "Dyke' on it and I got suspended. I lost a great friend of mine and Brooke is dating this wacko and you were gone and I missed you and Jenny so much. Rick offered me some and to look "cool" I said yes and tried it and, I'm sorry."

"Peyton, why didn't you just go see a counselor? I mean honestly!"

"I don't know! I said I was sorry okay!!" She looked at him furiously.

"Okay, just promise me you won't do it again. Are we clear?"

"I promise." A small smile grew on her face as he wrapped his arms around her.

Scene 3

"Nathan!' Haley ran through the door of their small apartment.

"I'm right here, Hales. What is it?"

Haley threw her arms around him and kissed his neck over and over again.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Nathan asked sounding worried.

She pulled away slowly and looked around the room. She smiled and tear filled up her eyes. "Nate, is all this for me?"

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, it is. You like?"

She cried harder than ever before. "Omigod, honey…it's beautiful. Thank you!"

He pulled out her chair and let her sit. After that he brought out homemade spaghetti marinara and later a homemade chocolate cake. They sat together with nothing but the light of the moon and the candles on their table.

Scene 4

Lucas stood outside Brooke's door and peered in. His jaw dropped as he saw Felix and Brooke together on her bed. Kissing. He started to walk away and then spun around. He barged into her room. Felix and Brooke pulled away from each other and stared at him.

A sly smile filled Felix's face, "You're too late man, I got her already. Too bad."

"Brooke I have to talk to you. Felix, get out." Lucas pointed towards the door.

"Felix, get out,' Brooke repeated.

Felix left and she shut the door, "Alright, you can talk now."

"Brooke, I love you. I have loved you since the moment I met you. I've been lying to myself for the longest time. I want to be with you." He stared at he pleadingly waiting for an answer.

"I…I love you too."

They both smiled and kissed.


End file.
